User talk:UberTaco
Response Videos I was thinking that on the videos page, the response videos should be added as well, along with the necessary descriptions, at what time, the importance, etc. What do you think? --Lunchbox . I absolutely agree. The response videos are just as important as the initial sources. I added up a page on the wiki titled "Songs that have Been Played". You can take that page and merge it with the video section if you'd like. Only response video that is missing is SAVING ALEX.MP4, which I didn't add because it wasn't a song played. - Bowers18 I thought I'd leave a note here in addition to on the page itself, over at Talk:Nevermind. There are three pages that don't serve any purpose currently. I'm suggesting deletion.SevenOneTwo 17:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I asked the cleverbot a bunch of times, and it gave me weird answers that made no sense. This was before I read this article by the way. Randomly it spit out that the old man drowned Ben. I freaked out. The next day, which is today, 5/2/15, I asked it why the old man drowned Ben, and it gave me trouble again. I tried other chatbots, but they were useless. I went back to cleverbot, and asked again and again, and randomly, again, it spat out "because he killed Matt". I panicked and asked it if it meant the old man killed Matt, or if Ben killed Matt. Again, it denied saying that. It also denied saying the random phrase the first time. This worried me, as I did not download any of the videos, and the cleverbot was normal other than those few phrases. When I quoted from the cleverbot conversation in the BEN drowned creepypasta article. It replied exactly like BEN did in the article, then my page closed. At that point, I had to go to sleep anyways, and I barely slept. When I woke up today, I was covered in sweat, even thoughI didn't have any dreams. I then asked the cleverbot until I got the second random phrase, after which I searched for any other information on google. I found this. Please tell me what is going on so I can fix it. My computer keeps shutting down randomly, mostly when I try to google how to stop BEN. Please help me. Super44man (talk) 00:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll do my best Just a little thing in the future. The Serenade of Water is my trademark song Might help in the future for the ARG o wo Format change? Did you change the Wiki format on us? SorceressoftheMoon 01:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't. Please sign all posts to this page with four tildas or the "signature" button so I know who you are -- UberTaco 01:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Do you know anything about it? SorceressoftheMoon 01:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure what you mean -- explain what you mean by "format" (or what's changed) UberTaco 01:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) You told me to tell you if you could help I'm lost, currently- I just have that voicemail to go by.ChaoticApples 21:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi ChaoticApples! I think you might be confused -- I didn't tell anyone anything. I'm just a player of this ARG, like you. This is the wiki I set up to allow fellow players to collaborate. The voicemails were from someone else (out-of-game, those were from Jadusable) UberTaco 22:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: after looking at your talk page, I see what you mean. Apparently since I'm the wiki admin, everyone gets that message on their talk page as an automated thing. I'm not sure how to disable that. Aaah, okay. I've never joined a Wikia before So I had no idea. ChaoticApples 22:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Duchock -- collaboration Hey, I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job of keeping up with the wiki. I'm trying my best to contribute (since there seems to be only a few people interested in putting text to paper), but I don't have a lot of wiki editing experience, so this is all a blind effort from me. Hit me up if you want to colab closer. Duchock 23:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Duchock -- I've tried to do the best I can. Since I'm not too good at actually finding ''content, I've relegated myself mentally to the role of archiver. I keep up where I can. I'm in the same boat as you though -- I have little to no wiki experience, so I'm sort of stumbling about in the same dark room. UberTaco Thanks! I'll Be Sure To Let you Know, As For The Moment, I'm Quite Stumped Though. I Guess It's Just A Matter Of Playing The Waiting Game Until Someone Has A Breakthrough Or We Get Another Clue Unfortunately. ~~Caideus~~ IRC Chat for ARG Hey, chatango was laggy and lacking moderation so some of thought it would work better for us to run an IRC chat for the last part of the game. We're over on irc.quakenet.org #Jadusable if you want to let people know in some way. PudgeJefferson 01:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Pudge! I recommend adding this chat to the Discussions page so that others can more easily find it. That page is used to track places where players have formed communities to discuss the game -- remember not to edit bias into the page; it's an Empirical page. Thanks, UberTaco Moon Children Hello, can I ask why there's no more information on the Moon Children? I'm new so I'm not sure if there ever was, but someone told me there was and you're the last one who edited it. May I wask the reason you deleted this important information if you did so? Hi! In the future, please sign your comments (type three or four tildas "~") so that I know to whom I'm responding. As I recall, the Moon Children page was entirely empty -- it had a title "Moon Children" and nothing else, save for being marked for deletion. As such, I deleted it in a housekeeping effort (to keep things organized.) UberTaco Information For Newcomers? Got your message. I have a question. How do we get in on this if we're just now joining? I must say I find this very interesting. Mugen Kagemaru 04:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mugen! I recommend jumping in at the Summary page -- that'll get you up to speed. From there, you might try checking around some of the more theoretical or organizational pages on the wiki, like Next Step. Welcome to the game! UberTaco 13:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC) YSHDT Summary page I don't know if this is a big issue or not... but recently someone just spammed a ton of comments in that section, making it really hard to find useful comments in all the clutter. Is there a way to remove those comment or should I just suck it up and deal with it? Lol. It's not a huge issue, just something that bugs me when I'm trying to read people's comments and all I can find is a wall of spam and then the person getting pissed for being called out on it. Immortallies 23:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Immortallies Hi Immortallies, It is possible to delete comments, but you must have moderator or administrator privileges to do so. As such, I'm your guy. I'll take a look -- but I do like to leave the comments largely unmoderated (unless necessary) to allow them to be a sort of "freeform" place for people to bounce less well-formed ideas off one another. - UberTaco Whoah... thank you for making me an admin! xD I was not expecting that when I pointed that out, lol. I will try my best with what I know. ^_^ - Immortallies 03:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Immortallies Yo, Taco I'm tryin to catch you on IRC but I keep missing you. Gimme a shout on Facebook or something soon, it's Fragbait. Couple things need discussed among community heads and I'd like you to be a part of the discussion. Thanks.Fragbait 18:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here you go, Ed. Mugen Kagemaru 20:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Heads up from a random passerby. Someone uploaded a random "stupid looking but probably meant to be scary" picture in the wiki logo filename thing. I reverted it, but you may want to delete the old revision. Just a heads up.--Otherarrow 23:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, Otherarrow; I saw someone had put up the picture of Kelbris, which was cool with me I guess, but sounds like they changed it to something else. I'm down with you reverting it. Thanks! - The UberTaco WAAL? So, I have an idea about a page, but I don't know if it needs to be on the Wiki. Ever since I got involved in the ARG, references to the group WAAL keep popping up. I'm still not entirely clear on what it was and what happened, but I do have the basic gist on what went down. I'd like to produce a page on WAAL that gives a brief description on the group and what went about to cause its downfall, so that it's no longer confusing to new members just joining the game. The only issue is, WAAL as a whole isn't related to the ARG, and I don't know whether a page should be included at all. It's just so ingrained in people's minds who were there when it happened, though, that people still reference it all the time and it makes newbies (like me) who weren't around confused. And I think the fact that OOC Jad was the one to help bring about its downfall gives it cred as being (at the very least) a minor subplot in the path the ARG has taken. Sorry if this is a bit confusing, it's really late here, but it's a topic that has been on my mind with the Fourth Day forum/Drowned forum debate going down and the veterans constantly making reference to it, so I wanted to get your opinion before I actually made the page. (Not to mention I have no official info because I wasn't around for it, lol.) Immortallies 05:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Man, Immortallies, that's some dedication to ask me all this on Christmas Eve! My philosophy for pages here is this: if it pertains to the game and the wiki doesn't have it, add away. The only sticking point I ever have with that is that pages that are '''solid confirmed information' about the game with no opinion added should be labelled "Empirical" while pages with opinion-based or theoretical information should be labelled "Subjective". In other words -- go for it. If you're looking for people who have information on it, build the page and they will come (probably). Otherwise, the Discussions page might be a good source for where to find people who do have information. I'd recommend writing up what you know (again, pertaining to the game), and then asking around for folks who can help -- I'll ask a few people to take a look too. Thanks, The UberTaco Haha... yeah... We tried to make that page on WAAL. People freaked out before we even had any information on them. Apparantly it's a very touchy subject... some people hated the group I guess and started abusing the "edit" button. Then some people claiming they were from Knights of Jad started spamming up the page like crazy. Editing and posting one word comments continuously... So yeah... dunno how well making a page is going to work out. ^-^' EDIT: All right, I think Mugen and I managed to get things settled down. I had to protect the page to prevent more spam, though... and holy hell that was rough. x.x Immortallies 00:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) "...holy hell that was rough. x.x" Understatement of the week, my friend. I'd say "of the year" but we're only five or six days in! ^_^ But yeah, I kept getting comments about how things weren't what we thought. In the aftermath, I don't think anything will ever get proven. After Alex got involved, though, they can't exactly prove their innocence, can they? Mugen Kagemaru 02:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) "Editing and posting one word comments continuously..." Sorry, that was me. Someone posted Sephiriam's real name and location in the comments so I spammed to get it pushed to a different page. Putting out personal information like that is just not cool. A-negative 03:25, January 6, 2011 (CET) Templates Perhaps it is possible to CREATE a "Protected By Admins" template? I noticed something that could do that when was looking into the issue and tested my hypothesis that the " " tags were the issue. Mugen Kagemaru 00:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) (edited by Mugen Kagemaru 00:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ) PlayingWithMahWii Need you and Immortallies to pass a verdict on something. It's been claimed that the little thing concerning PlayingWithMahWii isn't sufficiently noteworthy to have a place on the Summary page. Thoughts on this? (Also posted on Immortallies' Talk) Mugen Kagemaru 22:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I'm going to remove it -- if it's really necessary to be there, we can always revert the edit. - UberTaco More Hidden Text? So, since you're the admin, you're someone I'd assume you've been around long enough to tell me if this is significant. While looking through the Page Source on the ARG Timeline page of YSHDT, I found the following: "<.div id="_mcePaste" class="mcePaste" style="Overflow: hidden; position: absolute; left:-10000px; top: 3950px; width: 1px; height: 1px;"> At 9:20PM EST, Jadusable, or rather, BEN, posted thetruth.rtf on /x/ again. The image posted was of the Happy Mask Salesman, named 'The Father.jpg.' Hopefully confirming that the salesman is, in fact, the father." If this were simply something irrelevant, why not just delete it? Why hide it? TrollTanker 05:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi TrollTanker, I don't want to dismiss anything outright, but I also don't believe there's a *whole* lot of significance to that bit of info that we can do anything with. More likely that's just how the concrete5 Content Management System hides things without explicitly deleting them (in the event that the user wants to restore the text later.) I could be wrong, though. Y'never know. UberTaco At 9:20PM EST, Jadusable, or rather, BEN, posted thetruth.rtf on /x/ again. The image posted was of the Happy Mask Salesman, named 'The Father.jpg.' Hopefully confirming that the Salesman is, in fact, the father." So, basically, I was wondering if this had been found before, if it were new, stuff like that. Because if it were simply irrelavent information, it would have been deleted. Why make it hidden? Why not just delete it? You seem like you've been around long enough to be able to answer me. TrollTanker 05:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) We Need More Staff Not because of activity or anything - honestly, I come on here once or twice every two weeks and can handle everything in a few minutes. xD I guess people have been complaining on the forums about how the wiki looks and how our information is set up? :S This isn't the first time I've seen a topic like this come up... this one is the one I'm talking about now though. I mean, the OP brings up a good point... and I read other wikis too, and they all look about a million times better than ours... and their information is easier to get to... I hope I haven't overstepped any boundaries (and if so, I'm sorry) but I've put out the call for people who have experience coding and making/creating templates for wikis to talk to you about becoming admins/staff, where their job will be cleaning up the wiki and creating and implementing those templates that look way too complicated for me to do. D: Anyway, I just thought I'd point that topic out to you and give you a head's up before people start coming around and asking to be staff. ETA: I was also just informed by someone they're attempting to make a new wiki. No link yet. Immortallies 02:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ETA2: I have learned more about coding wikis in the last 48 hours than I have in months. Please tell me if you like the changes... I seriously don't want to overstep any boundaries here. Immortallies 11:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Help pweez I own a wiki bendrownedyourturn wikiand I want you to help spread the word on it. I've got 3 members so far and I want more. I'm just asking a favor is all... Imma brony 4evah 13:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Hello, I understand your a frequent user here. I am REALLY lost as to where this has all gotten too. I DON'T want to do all the reading so if you could summarze the current events as to how BEN is gonna get his ghostly ass kicked please tell me.SuperMarioman11 19:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC)SuperMarioman11